


Full of Surprises

by sailorSwirls



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorSwirls/pseuds/sailorSwirls
Summary: Angela visits Fareeha's place for an afternoon meal, but cooking quickly takes a back burner.





	Full of Surprises

Dr. Ziegler’s hand went straight to her mouth the second the door opened. She struggled to stifle the laugh but found herself losing the battle. The Egyptian grabbed her wrist and pulled her over the threshold.

“Will you get in here before you start bothering the neighbors?” She said good naturedly. “It isn’t  _ that _ bad, is it?” Fareeha asked once she’d firmly shut the front door of her apartment.

The source of the doctor’s amusement was a pastel pink apron cinched around Pharah’s waist and tied in the front. A bright cartoon cupcake was printed across the chest. 

Angela wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes before she answered. “It’s… It’s brilliant!” She finally managed.

Fareeha shoved her hands into the pockets of the blue pajama pants she wore under the apron, pouting. She’d been cooking up a storm the better part of the day and had completely lost track of time. “Lunch should be ready in around forty-five minutes, give or take.” She lead the doctor to her living room.

“I brought some wine. I hope it pairs well with what you made.” Angela sniffed the air. “Whatever it is, it smells delicious.”

Fareeha took the bottle from her. “Perfect.” She remarked upon reading the label. It was an aged red from the doctor’s own, private collection. “Shall I open it and let it breathe?”

Angela nodded. She shrugged out of her coat. She wore a pastel purple button-up blouse and a printed knee-length skirt. She heard the cork pop from the kitchen and wandered over to watch Fareeha work. Her jaw hit the floor. The kitchen was full of food! A myriad of desserts and petit-fois lined one counter. Three of the four burners on the stove were occupied by pots and pans of varying sizes. The counter that made up the center island was taken up by a large cutting board and an assortment of fresh vegetables. The sink was piled high with dishes.

“Can I help with anything?” Angela asked, then immediately forgot she had.

Pharah reached up to pull a large wooden bowl from the top shelf of one of her cabinets. Her whole body was stretched out. Angela could clearly see the definition of her muscles, among other things. A small sliver of her hips was just visible as the hem of her t-shirt lifted. The doctor had to remind herself to breathe.

Bowl in hand, the subject of her admiration turned to reply. “No, thanks. I’m cooking for  _ you _ tonight, remember?”

Angela giggled. “Alright, I had to at least offer.

“Actually…” Fareeha looked down at what she was wearing. “There is one thing.”

“Oh?” Angela straightened up. She’d been leaning on the door frame.

“Can you make sure nothing catches fire while I go change?” She quickly stirred each of the items on the stove. “I’ll only be a moment.”

The doctor shook her head. “Nope.”

The chef paused, confused. “No?” She cocked her head.

“Don’t change.” She explained. “I think it’s adorable.”

“But you’re all dressed up!” Fareeha protested. “I’m mortified enough that I didn’t change before you got here!”

“Don’t be!” Angela told her, still blocking the doorway.

The younger woman pulled a large knife from the block on the counter and began to chop the head of lettuce. If she wasn’t going to change, she had to make the most of her time.

Angela walked over to where the pajama-clad woman was working. She stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She leaned her head against Fareeha’s warm shoulder and sighed happily. “I like seeing casual Fareeha.” She half mumbled. “You’re always  _ so serious _ .”

Fareeha dropped the chopped lettuce into the wooden bowl and reached for a trio of peeled carrots. She chuckled.

The doctor lifted her head and began to kiss the other woman’s neck. Fareeha’s skin tingled at the touch. Angela knew one of her biggest weaknesses and was not shy about exploiting it. The olive-skinned woman tried not to let it distract her. She wanted this lunch to be perfect! The carrots went in the bowl and she moved on to the cucumbers. Angela switched to the other side of her neck. 

As she diced, Fareeha focused on her breathing and the rhythm of her chopping. It became increasingly difficult, even with all her military training, as Angela’s hands drifted from her stomach. Slowly, the doctor moved her hands in opposite directions. The cucumber chunks fell in the bowl with a soft series of thunks. Fareeha reached for a tomato. Her heart was pounding! 

She couldn’t see the doctor’s wicked grin. “Do you know the other reason I didn’t want you to change?” she asked.

“Hmm?” It was all the measured response she could manage. 

Angela slipped her right hand under the pink apron. “Ease of access.” She whispered. She snuck her fingers below the waistband of Fareeha’s pajama pants. The anticipation was too much and the latter inhaled sharply.

Regretting letting the doctor get a rise out of her, she offered a taunt. “You shouldn’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Oh, I don’t think I’ll have any trouble with that.” Angela nibbled on her ear. With her left hand, she grabbed Fareeha’s breast possessively. “I know  _ exactly _ which buttons to press.” Through the woman’s t-shirt, she could feel her heartbeat quicken further. She also noticed that the woman hadn’t bothered to put on a bra that day. She must’ve been too busy cooking. 

Angela caressed her dark nipple, feeling it stiffen at her touch. She continued her teasing pecks all around Fareeha’s neck, occasionally drifting down to her collarbone. She could feel the woman’s concentration waning. With her right hand in Fareeha’s pants, she could feel her partner’s arousal growing. Already, she had found a thin line of moisture on the outside of her silky panties. She slowly traced a long path backwards and forwards with her middle finger. Fareeha began to rock her hips in time to the motion.

“You’re such a tease, Angela!” Fareeha protested, wanting more. 

Angela laughed softly into her ear. The sound sent a fresh wave of chills down her spine. “Well, if you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so.” She stopped the motion of her finger. Angela bit down on Fareeha’s earlobe. It was a sharp bite, but she didn’t hold the pressure long.

The nip was still sufficient to draw a gasp out of the other woman and cause her to drop the knife. It clattered on the cutting board. “Who…” She took a deep breath. “Who said anything about stopping?” Without warning, she grabbed the doctor’s left wrist from her breast and spun around to face her tormentor. The doctor was caught off guard. Fareeha locked lips with her in a deep, passionate kiss. The doctor returned the gesture, even going so far as to slip her tongue cheekily between Fareeha’s perfect teeth.

Her strong arms wrapped around Angela as she tugged lightly at her lower lip. As they kissed, Angela took the opportunity to slip the Egyptian’s panties aside. The woman was hot and slick as she touched her. She was completely smooth, too. 

There was no holding back the much anticipated, longing moan from the youthful lieutenant. “You  _ do _ know which buttons to press.” She said breathily. Fareeha’s hands clenched around the fabric of Angela’s blouse. She greedily began to pull it from the hem of the woman’s skirt as she pressed into her fingers.

The doctor broke away abruptly. “No.” She said calm, but sternly, with the smallest raise of her eyebrows.

Fareeha froze again, confused. “No?” She asked. That was twice in one day! The doctor had found an assertive streak. Fareeha found it maddeningly attractive.

Angela used her free hand to pull Fareeha’s away from her back. “No.” She repeated. The sly smirk came easily to her face. She kissed the confused woman playfully once more before explaining. “You don’t want the food to burn, do you?”

Fareeha looked over Angela’s shoulder at the stove. “I have timers on it. It’ll be okay.” Her desire for the food to be perfect had steadily faded the more Angela turned her into a plaything. She leaned in for another kiss, but the doctor pulled away. She was having too much fun to let Fareeha sweep her away just yet. 

“Nuh-uh.” She shook her head. Angela spun the woman back around by her waist. “Chop.” She ordered.

Fareeha began to voice her protest, but clamped her mouth shut when the other woman reached up and pulled on her nipple again. She refused to embolden the doctor by giving her the satisfaction of drawing another yelp from her. She’d already let her get one too many reactions from her that afternoon. Her pride wouldn’t allow another. She picked up the knife and resumed dicing the tomatoes. 

Angela continued her teasing as Fareeha finished the salad. She knew the other woman was on edge. She’d brought her close to finishing several times but always backed off. Her entire hand was covered with the sticky evidence of that now. She wanted to push the young lieutenant-- to see how much she could take-- but the day was still young. The doctor was impressed that the woman had kept her feet so stoically. She was almost looking forward to the other woman’s revenge. Another wicked smile crossed her face at the thought. 

After another few minutes and a further trip to the edge of climax, Fareeha finished the salad. As she stepped back to move to her next task, Angela withdrew her hands. She moved to the side. 

Fareeha went to the stove and adjusted the burners. She stirred each of the pots in turn. She had put them down on the lowest heat setting. Next, she flipped the light on in the oven as she opened the door. She shoved an oven mitt on her hand and lifted the edge of the foil. A small cloud of steam escaped. She squished the foil back down and closed the door quickly. She dropped the temperature there, too.

Angela waited for her to turn in her direction before she slipped two of her fingers, lightly coated with Fareeha’s juices, into her mouth. She kept eye contact with the other woman as she slowly sucked them clean and pulled them out. Yet again, a devilish smile adorned her face.

The younger woman was on her in an instant. She’d charged in low and caught the doctor completely by surprise. Her arms wrapped around Angela’s thighs. She lifted her easily. Even outside of her Valkyrie suit, she was light as a feather. The doctor squealed in surprise as Fareeha folded her over her shoulder. “Fareeha! What are you doing?!”

But the young security officer did not respond. She was already taking long strides towards the bedroom. Angela squirmed and flailed, trying to regain control of the situation, but she was in a rather compromising position. Her torso was dangling down Fareeha’s back and her legs were clamped tightly against her captor’s chest. The cook pulled the strings of her apron loose as she crossed the threshold of her bedroom. She could already smell the doctor’s arousal and it heightened her own. Pharah reached up and righted her prize before letting Angela fall onto her back on the soft, king-size bed. In the same motion, she ripped the pink apron off from over her head. She flung it against the wall.

Fareeha dove onto the bed as Angela tried to sit up. She pushed her back down. “My turn.” The look in her eyes was ravenous. She pinned the doctor’s wrists above her head with her hands and straddled her. She kissed Angela twice on the neck and then passed both of the smaller woman’s hands into one of her own. Beneath her, the doctor was trying to fight her way free to turn the tide. She had not been ready to relinquish control. Fareeha was stronger and held her fast. With her newly free hand, she unbuttoned the pastel shirt. She ran her fingers lightly across Angela’s bare stomach. She felt the goosebumps form almost immediately. The doctor never looked her age. It had to be the nanites in her system that kept her looking youthful. 

Fareeha decided it was time to repay the doctor’s teasing. She started at her neck, and ever so slowly, began kissing her way down towards Angela’s belly button. She could feel her twitch and squirm beneath her, wanting something more. Slowly, the doctor fought her less and less. Her skin was burning almost as much as Fareeha’s. Tentatively, she let go of Angela’s wrists as she slid further down her body. The doctor’s face was completely flushed. Her hair was disheveled. When Fareeha slid the tips of her fingers into the waistband of Angela’s skirt, the doctor lifted her hips to allow her lover to slide the garment free.

“What have we here, Dr. Ziegler?” Fareeha tsked as she tossed the skirt aside. Where she’d expected a satin pair of underwear, there was nothing. “I think Lena would call you cheeky.” She smirked. It was something she definitely hadn’t expected from the normally reserved doctor.

“You’re one to talk.” She mumbled in response. “Lieutenant No-Bra.”

Fareeha took that as her cue to remove her t-shirt. She gave the doctor no time to admire her assets. Before her shirt even hit the wall in the far corner, she was on her knees at the edge of the bed. She parted Angela’s legs with only the weakest resistance. From underneath, she wrapped her tanned arms around the pale woman’s thighs. The doctor bent her knees as Fareeha roughly pulled her closer. With a final, cocky glance, she buried her face between Angela’s legs.

The reaction was immediate and the gasp satisfying. The doctor was dripping, no doubt the result of her own shenanigans while Fareeha had been making their salad. Fareeha didn’t need her fingers to part Angela’s smooth lips and get to the sensitive bud beneath. She found it easily with her tongue. She flicked it lightly, enjoying the reaction she got from the doctor. Pharah had always loved how the doctor had tasted, but today there was just an extra hint of sugar. Slowly, the younger woman teased the other with her tongue. She wanted to feel her shudder with an orgasm, but held herself back to savor the build up. The doctor had denied her, and now she would take her time with the doctor. She had Angela in a burning, sputtering mess in mere minutes. Any second now, she’d start begging for release. 

Angela had already balled up the bedding near her head as Fareeha’s tongue worked. She soon had her fingers intertwined in her lover’s hair as her head bobbed up and down. The doctor wasn’t sure where the younger woman had learned her technique, but it was simultaneously amazing and frustrating. She struggled to catch her breath as she began to move her hips in time to the other’s tongue. Each time she tried to press into the muscle, her lover would pull it back, denying her.

The lieutenant moved her tongue in small, slow circles now. Her eyes shifted upward over the doctor’s small, trimmed landing strip. She watched the woman’s reactions, even as she tried to press her hips into Fareeha’s face and Fareeha was forced to withdraw the slightest bit. 

Angela’s head was back and her eyes were closed. Her mouth was wide open with breathy gasps. Her back was arched, and her pink nipples were standing erect. She had removed her left hand from Fareeha’s dark hair and was twisting one between her fingers. 

Fareeha shifted in her position to free one hand. With a final flick of her tongue, she pulled back from Angela’s dripping pussy. Her face was shiny with her juices. The doctor looked down at her longingly. “Don’t stop…” She begged softly.

The lieutenant smirked. Palm facing upwards, she ran her middle finger down between the doctor’s lips until she found the right place. She added her ring finger and pressed. Leisurely, she slipped her fingers inside. She was rewarded with a moan from her partner followed by a breathy, “Yes!”

She slipped her fingers most of the way out and then in again, a little faster this time. “Oh, do you like that?” she asked.

A vigorous nod was the response. “Mm-hmm.”

“Good.” Fareeha adopted a varied pace, withdrawing her fingers slowly before pushing them back inside faster with force, pausing, and then doing it all again. 

“Oh, fuck!” Angela exclaimed. The doctor rarely used such language outside the bedroom. It had thrown Fareeha off the first time she’d heard it come from the doctor’s perfect lips. Now it was music to her ears. With the end of each upward stroke, Angela was unable to hold back an “Ah!” or another “Fuck!” She twisted sideways as she arched her back further. “Faster.” She pleaded.

The Egyptian giggled. “Do you want to cum?” She asked.

“Yes!” Angela replied.

“Yes, what?” She teased, maintaining the same pace.

“Yes, please…Ah!”

“I didn’t catch that.”

“Fareeha~~” She whined. “Please? I...Ah...I want more.”

She curled her fingers upwards with her next thrust, eliciting a sharp gasp of pleasure from Angela as she thrust her fingers against her g-spot. Both of the doctor’s hands were playing with her breasts, which were now hanging out over the top of her bra.

“Faster!” She moaned. 

“If you want it, you’re going to have to beg me for it.” Fareeha’s level of cockiness was out of hand in that moment, but she knew the doctor was putty in her hands. 

“Please!”

“I can’t hear you!”

“Please, Fareeha!” Angela raised her voice. It gained an octave even as the doctor lost her breath.

“Please what?”

Angela looked down at her lover pleadingly. Fareeha raised her eyebrows expectantly. With a groan of defeat and desperation, the doctor surrendered. “Please make me cum.” She begged.

It was what the well-toned lieutenant had been waiting for. She plunged her face between Angela’s legs once again. Simultaneously, she increased the pace of her fingers. She adopted lighter, faster strokes, making sure to curl them against the woman’s g-spot each time. Her tongue flicked up and down over Angela’s sensitive clit. The doctor wrapped her feet over Fareeha’s shoulders as she reached the edge. Her vocalizations were growing louder as her partner worked. She grabbed a fistful of her dark hair and desperately tried to pull her deeper between her legs.

“Don’t stop!” Angela pleaded. “Oh, fuck! Don’t stop!”

Fareeha obliged.

Angela’s hips were completely off the bed. Her thighs clamped together as the first wave of orgasm washed over her. The tan woman was only encouraged by this. She could hear the doctor’s moans of ecstasy even with her ears covered. She liked hearing her name. She maintained her pace and the doctor shook with a second orgasm, and then a third. 

Her grip on Fareeha’s hair loosened and she tried to push her away, spent. The lieutenant gently lowered her back to the bed, but continued to lap lazily at the woman’s incredibly sensitive clit.

“No~” She moaned. “I… Ah… I can’t...ah… Fareeha-aah.”

She pulled back at the sound of her name. They were both breathing heavy and covered in sweat from their efforts.

Angela’s skin was completely flushed. “I…” She swallowed. “I can’t take anymore... right now!” She lazily flopped her wrist, beckoning Fareeha to stand. “Come… and lay… next to me.” She panted. She sat up just enough to peel her sweaty blouse from her skin and slip out of her bra. At her feet, the lieutenant stood and dropped her pajama pants along with her absolutely drenched panties. 

It was too hot for clothes now. She tapped on a tablet on her nightstand and the ceiling fan above them sprang to life. Angela tilted her head back in appreciation as the cool air washed over her. Fareeha crawled up beside her lover and intertwined the fingers of their left hands. “You’re beautiful.” She said, moving a stray strand of hair out of Angela’s eyes.

Angela smiled. She was still breathing heavier than usual, but couldn’t pass up a chance to respond. “But not as stunning as you.”

 

(To be continued...)


End file.
